


When I am Needed

by ESBP



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESBP/pseuds/ESBP
Summary: It’s been three years since the storm. Money is tight, and after time away and a career change, Max is coming back to Arcadia Bay. A slice of life story. (In progress!)





	1. Always with Honor

This was... different. A good kind of different, but definitely different. I buttoned each brass button slowly, delicately. I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. I can’t believe I’m here. I don’t know what made me want to sign up for this, and more importantly, I can’t believe I actually made it through training. I think I looked good in blue though, and I knew Chloe would too but then again, she liked me in anything. She was my biggest supporter through all this, even while I was on the other side of the country. She wrote me every day, and getting her letters made me feel much better.

Alabama was so far away from Arcadia Bay, and I could never imagine it would be so humid, but after everything I went through, falling asleep during the flight home was definitely worth it. It made the months of separation, hard work, studying, and exercise seem bearable. I told her that she’d have to wait to see me once I arrived, but once I gave her a time and place that was all she needed. A few days later, and we’re both in Portland. She managed not to cause a scene with the sentries, and I’m definitely grateful for that. The silence of this room to which I had slowly grown accustomed to was suddenly shattered by a familiar voice.

“Hey, there fly girl.”

I turn my head, smiling as she hugged me close. It’s been too long, and seeing Chloe reignited a spark I almost lost, one pushed out of me and replaced by marching, saluting, and paperwork. Seeing her again for the first time in forever brought back complicated memories, but I knew that she and I were forever. We survived a tornado together, and together with the survivors we helped to rebuild. Arcadia Bay was mostly gone. Mostly, that is, every day we get closer and closer to a new home in a familiar place. I buried my face in her shoulder, holding her close for what seemed like minutes before letting her go and smoothing the creases on my uniform.

“You look... wow! I can’t believe you actually did it! You did good, Mad Max.” She joked, lightly punching my shoulder.

I missed her so much, and it took every fiber of my being not to kiss her right then and there. It hurt a little.

“Hey, thanks, Chloe. It’s great to be here, and I’m more than happy to see you! Did everyone else get their invitations?”

“Wow. Nine months in Alabama and you’re already sounding more like David.”

Oh god. Did I pick up an accent? I need to lose that real quick. Gross.

“Don’t even joke about that!”

“Touchy! I think everyone is here, and I hope you don’t mind I invited a few of my friends as well, don’t worry, they’re not, you know...”

I raised an eyebrow.

“Chloe you know I’ve already met Steph and Mikey right?”

“You have? Well, that really makes my life a whole lot easier. Thanks.”

She grinned, taking a few steps away from me, leaning her body away from me, looking me from head to toe, a look of admiration on her face.

“I’ll be there with you in spirit, go get ‘em, tiger!”

I smiled. I smiled a dumb smile that I really hoped nobody would see. My cheeks flushed. I am so happy that I’m hers, but I’m so much happier that she’s mine. I’m the luckiest girl in the world, and I love that things turned out the way they did. I gathered my senses, exhaled lightly, looked down at my polished black dress shoes, and pushed my shoulders back. I was ready. Chin up, Max!

 

.

 

A voice echoed across the tarmac. I don’t think I’ve ever stood straighter in my entire life. My family was here, and Chloe and her entourage were a nice break from the suits and dresses and uniforms that surrounded me. Their casual-ness really stood out to me. I stood at parade rest, and came to attention when the Colonel spoke.

 

“Good morning everyone, I am Colonel Williams, and we have gathered here today for the commissioning ceremony of Maxine Caulfield, who has successfully completedboth her officer training, as well as her job related testing. Our Air Force as we know it was established by President Truman in the year 1947, with ties that go back to before the Great World War, as the Aeronautical Division of the Army’s Signal Corps. Since then we have grown to become the world’s most powerful and wide-reaching Air Force. We carry a proud history on our shoulders as we stand as equals along our sister services, even in spite of our young age.”

A small chuckle came from the crowd.

“It is in keeping with this great tradition and lineage that I take great pleasure, that, in the name of President Barack Obama and Governor Kate Brown, I hereby bestow Maxine Caulfield the rank of Second Lieutenant in the Oregon Air National Guard. Lieutenant Caulfield will serve the United States, as well as the State of Oregon in the role of: Public Affairs Officer, 142nd Public Affairs Office, 142nd Fighter Wing.”

 

The Colonel stepped away from the podium and faced me.

“Miss Caulfield please raise your right hand and repeat after me.”

I raised my right hand and repeated the words that were spoken to me. An oath. I just promised four years of my life to my country. If I were younger this would have terrified me, but thankfully I have the support of the woman I love more than anything in the world, and my best friends to help me through this time of my life. It’s odd, despite everything that was going on, all the pomp and circumstance, the fancy clothes, all I could think of was Chloe. This plan of mine guaranteed at least four more years in Oregon if we still wanted to move. There will be time for that later I suppose. There’s also the matter of a ring. I’ve been looking at a few. I know she wouldn’t want anything big or overly fancy. It just wasn’t her. Something plain. I think it would mean a lot if the proposal came from me rather than the other way around. I’ve really grown these last few years and I want her to notice that.

I lowered my hand. My mom and dad approached me, pinning two small gold bars to my shoulders. I placed the final one on my flight cap, situating it back on my head. I hugged my parents and the crowd applauded. This was the biggest day of my life. Bigger than Blackwell. Bigger than college. Bigger than just about anything I had been through before. I just couldn’t wait to get away from it all with Chloe. Just to run away to parts unknown and live every day as a new adventure.That was the plan. Save every dime and quarter from the military and in four years we can just disappear.

 

.

 

Two hours had passed. Despite my parents wishes I wasn’t going to stay with them, I couldn’t. I had to go back. Chloe had gathered a few of our friends to make the drive up, and she was leading the way back. I felt a burning in my chest, an eagerfeeling. The last time I had felt anywhere close to this was... gosh. Three years ago?Where does the time go? I smiled at the thought, although it didn’t last long. The silence had to end eventually. I felt my lips move.

“How’s your family?”

“And she speaks! I thought you were asleep honestly.” Her voice boomed with the first few words, coming down to a speaking tone. She looked over at me and smiled. She and her friends were the only people who didn’t come to my commissioning in a suit or dress, and honestly? I loved that. I loved her.

“Nah, just spaced out. Today just... doesn’t seem real.”

“I know that. Well, since you asked, Mom finally finished up her degree and she’s gotten a teaching job. Not many teachers around anyway.”

“That’s great. Joyce has been working on that since we were kids.”

“I know, I’m proud of her.” She grinned. I loved her smile. It brought back memories of when we were younger and going on crazy adventures in the woods.

“What about David?”

“Blackwell went under I’m sure you know, government declared it unsafe so the state’s been rebuilding it. He’s been with the FEMA workers since they showed up. Between the school and downtown, there’s a lot that needs to get done.”

“They’re still here? Weren’t they sent out after the storm?”

“Yep. Washington moves slow and Salem moves even slower. Not all bad though. I’m running a small auto shop. People come in and I fix them up. It’s a nice gig.”

“That’s great Chloe. I’m happy for you. Are we going back to your parents’ place?”

“Uh no. Come on now, sun’s fried your brain. I got an apartment now. With this whole guard thing of yours you can pitch in for rent. Plus, you could work for me a little in the meantime. I could use an assistant.” She joked, punching my arm again playfully.

I couldn’t help but grin a goofy grin at the thought. I didn’t know anything about cars. Although, I don’t think Arcadia is quite ready for an art studio. Not yet. Maybe someday if our plans fall through.

“You hungry?”

I checked my watch before answering, “Yeah a little.”

“Good cause if you weren’t you’d be watching me eat and that’d just be weird.”

I felt the car shift as we left the highway, and almost instantly I felt a wave of emotion and nostalgia wash over me. This was my home.

 

.

.

.

 

“We have nowhere left to go.”

“We have to go somewhere.”

“This is it Max, this is our escape! Just pick a direction and go!”

“Chloe...”

“Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts, not after all of this. Not after all we’ve been through!”

 

 

“We need to go back.”


	2. Two Whales on the Manger

This was Arcadia Bay. Gone but not forgotten. Some buildings were still damaged, others torn to pieces. There’s construction equipment around the town, and there’s a lot of people in reflective vests and hard hats. Work vehicles filled the streets, and a lot of roads were closed. Chloe was right about the government moving slowly. I see a sign up the road. Two Whales Diner. I have so many fond memories of this place, and I’m glad it was left mostly intact after all was said and done. We pulled into the parking lot, and I carefully exited Chloe’s truck. I still have trouble in dress shoes, anything with heels turns me into a wobbly, unbalanced mess. Chloe got out and sauntered over to me reaching out her hand to me with a smirk on her face, as if she was my knight in shining armor. I took her hand and she helped me regain my balance. The sights and sounds of Arcadia Bay filled my senses, so much of it was familiar even despite the renovations and construction. Across the street used to be a parking lot, that’s gone now and replaced by another building. It’s nice to see life and society come back to a place most would have forgotten.

As we entered the diner I removed my cap. We took a turn to the right and the two of us took our seats at our booth, our spot, the second from the right. It was a habit that became tradition, and we eventually claimed it as our own. The smells and sounds brought back memories both good and bad, but the aroma of breakfast food overwhelmed any negativity in my mind. A smile filled my face. The waitress came up to us, her voice breaking the calm diner aesthetic of soft music and clanking silverware.

“Miss, are you in the military?”

The question caught me off guard.

“I... I am.”

She smiled and crossed something out on the order ticket.

“This meal is on us. Thank you for your service, miss.”

“No way Max! I need to take you out more often!” Chloe laughed, her voice cracking slightly. I loved everything about her. The way her shoulders pulled back when she laughed, the wrinkles on her nose and creases on the sides of her mouth. I am absolutely enamored by her. I love her.

We placed our orders and waited, she ordered waffles, and of course I ordered french toast. Bonjour.

“So how is the apartment?” I ask, breaking the air. Stupid question, Max.

“How is it?” She responded flatly, “It’s an apartment.”

Really stupid question, Max.

“Uh, duh. I know that. What’s it like though?”

“It’s alright for what I pay for it. With you moving in maybe we can fix it up a little.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Bed’s pretty small. Only have a full size mattress. Just letting you know now if you want to claim the couch. I won’t judge.”

“Chloe that won’t stop me. We used to sleep in the same bed all the time. I’ll be fine.”

“I know you will. I guess a part of me is still surprised you came back, is all.”

“Yeah... Me too.”

A silence lingered as our food was brought to us. I looked out the window, watching the cars drive by. There’s some construction wrapping up, and it looks like a church. It seems like an appropriate addition to the town, but I’m not sure if anyone will actually attend.

 

.

 

“That was great as always, thank you!” I say to the waitress, wiping my face, taking care not to stain the five hundred dollar uniform I was wearing. I really should have changed while I was in Portland.

Chloe and I rose from our booth and made for the door. This whole situation just seemed so familiar. There’s a saying about that I think. ‘The more things change, the more they stay the same.’ I can’t remember who said that, but there’s definitely some truth there. Chloe opened the door for me, and I saw a familiar face out of the corner of my eye. Shorter than me, wearing her hair in a bun.

“Kate?”

Across the street, I knew it.

“Hey, start the truck, I’ll be right back.”

I darted across the street, trying my hardest not to become a road pancake. Ugh. I still have breakfast on my mind. Or was it technically brunch?

“Kate!” I called out, my feet now on solid, safe ground.

The woman turned to face me and a smile filled her face, a light in her eyes. We hugged each other. It was her. It was Kate.

“Max! It’s so great to see you again! When I heard you wanted to come back to Arcadia Bay I was so excited! Are you in the military now?”

“I am, I just finished my training with the Air National Guard. I’ll be working with Chloe in the meantime! You should absolutely stop by once we have everything moved in!”

I looked her up and down, she was wearing black which was unusual, I always remembered her wearing brighter colors. Was that a collar?

“Kate,” I pondered, “are you a minister?”

“I am! While you finished your degree, I attended seminary and now I’m a Deaconess! I’m leading this church’s congregation and you and Chloe should absolutely attend Sunday services if you get the chance!”

“Absolutely, Kate! It’s great to see you again, and I’ll definitely see you on Sunday. Is your phone number still the same?”

“It is! I’ll text you later!”

Another hug, and another awkward jog across the street. Still not flattened. Nice job, Max.

“Chloe, how many people do you know that stayed after the storm?” I asked as I climbed into the cab, fiddling with the seatbelt.

“Honestly I’m not sure. You left again and I kind of did my own thing. Most of the people I talk to are either customers or people I smoke with. Asides from that there’s the few people I’m close with.”

“Its a small world, Chloe.”

“Even more so these days.”


	3. Patron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe have a pleasant evening with the rest of the Price family.

“Well, home sweet home, I guess. It ain’t much but I make it work.” We pulled into the parking lot of a small apartment building. I let myself out of the truck this time, and I grab my bags from the bed of Chloe’s truck, throwing them over my shoulder. She leads me up the steps to the second floor of this apartment building, fiddling with her keys and unlocking her door. The apartment was meager, but it’ll work. Was that the couch from Joyce’s house? It felt quaint. I couldn’t help but wonder how Chloe paid for it. Then again maybe it would be better if I didn’t ask for now. I just got here. I paused for a moment. I need to change. 

“Hey Chloe where’s the bedroom?”

“Already? You just got back.” She grinned a doofy grin at me. The smugness radiated in my direction. 

“I need to get out of this uniform.”

“I mean I can help you with that, it’s through that door.” 

I could hear her chuckling to herself as I closed the door behind me. I hope she isn’t like this all the time now. 

 

Jacket, off. Shoes, skirt. Stockings, tie tab, shirt. Chinos, collared shirt, white socks. Just the way I like it. I put my phone in my pocket and slid on my sneakers. I let my hair down out of my bun. Chloe opened the door. I sat on her bed and gave her a look.

“You done yet?” She asked.

I raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean, kind of. Are you in a hurry or something?”

“Sort of?” I could hear the inflection changing in her voice. She was forcing herself to tell me this. 

“Mom and David want to have you over for dinner. I told them I was driving up to Portland for you and I couldn’t tell them no.”

“Are we late?” I ask.

“No, I’m just debating saying we can’t make it and ordering out.”

“Chloe, lets go. It can’t hurt. It’s your family!”

“I know. I still have mixed feelings about them. I can’t get three years ago out of my head, you know?”

“We can talk about it now if you’d like.”

She sighed. 

“No I’m fine. Let’s go.”

I got up, walking with her and leaving the apartment. Chloe locked it behind her. As we get into her truck, she turns it over. 

“By the way, I told Kate we’d be going to her Sunday service. Wanted to give you a heads up because you can’t say no to this.”

“I don’t even have good clothes.”

“You can borrow some from Joyce!”

 

.

 

A ring. A tinny one. I could feel the soft vibrations from the door as I let go of the button. I steeled myself, my arms across my body, my hands clasping each other in front of me. The door opened. A familiar face.

“Chloe. Max. Thank you both for coming.”

“Thank you for inviting us, David. We really appreciate it.” I cut off Chloe before she could say something to kill the mood. There’s something on her mind, and I’m determined to find out what it is. 

“It was more Joyce’s idea than mine, but I still appreciate you both showing up.” 

He paused.

“We appreciate it. Come in.” 

He held the door open for us, a show of gentlemanly courtesy and yet it struck me as odd. He’s never been one to treat other people equally, especially women. Maybe these years have changed him? 

As we stepped into the house I took note of a few details, a wonderful aroma emanated from the kitchen. Nothing new, but I’m glad the new job hasn’t stopped Joyce from cooking. I looked down the hall, the living room had been rearranged and the couch in Chloe’s apartment was absolutely the same one that used to sit in front of the tv here. When Chloe stepped into the kitchen, her mom set down her magical cooking instruments and embraced her in a hug. 

“Thank you both for coming out tonight.” I could feel the sincerity in her voice. 

“Thank you for inviting us, Joyce. It’s great to see you again!”

“And you too Max, we’re both so proud of how far you’ve come.” Joyce approached me and hugged me as well. 

“Thank you so much. We really appreciate it.”

“Now the both of you go on and make yourselves at home, dinner will be ready in a bit.”

 

Dinner was nice. We had all sat down and enjoyed ourselves. Spending all that time in Alabama was alright, but the food was never as good as Joyce’s home made cooking. I’ll take the Price dinner table over a mess hall any day. 

“So what will you be doing for work?” Joyce asked. 

“Oh I’ll be helping Chloe run her workshop.” 

“That sounds nice, I’m sure you two know what you’re doing.”

“So Max,” David spoke up. “How was OTS?”

He had been pretty quiet throughout the night. Well, I suppose quieter than usual. 

“It was challenging. I learned a lot though. A lot of paperwork, classes, and exercise.”

“I suppose you could have done worse than the Air Force.” He chuckled. 

Was that a joke? I honestly couldn’t tell. There was a gap in conversation. 

“Hey Joyce, can Chloe borrow some of your clothes? One of our friends is a pastor now and I told her we’d see her on Sunday.”

 

.

 

We said our goodbyes to the Price family. Chloe stepped out to get her truck running. She had some of her mother’s clothes in a box in the bed. I hugged Joyce once more before leaving, and as I made for the door I was stopped by David. 

“Max, hold on a second. I’d like to give you something.”

I paused. This was definitely different. David disappeared into the garage and returned with a small silver chain.

“I want you to have this. It kept me safe when I was in the service. I know we never really saw eye to eye, and I know Chloe and I have had a rough time of it, but I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk, whether it’s about your time in the guard or anything else, please don’t be a stranger.”

It was rambly. I don’t think he knew where he was going with that but I also think I understood what he meant. I took the chain from him, hanging from the chain was a small medallion.

“Thank you David. I appreciate this.”

Joyce took my hands.

“Don’t be a stranger. Welcome home Max.” She said with a smile.

 

I waved back as I climbed into the cabin of the truck. I looked at the medallion. Saint Michael the Archangel. 


	4. Eternally Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Max visit Kate at work, where Max learns new information that brings back old memories.

“When was the last time you’ve even been to a service? Strike that, a church in general.” Chloe asked. 

I had to think about that. It must have been years ago. I’ve never been a very religious type, but I remember always attending Christmas services with my parents and grandparents. 

“They gave us Sunday’s off for church services in Alabama but that’s different. I always went because it got me out of work.”

“Okay but like why are we here though?”

“Because Kate is our friend and I said we’d be here! You can take a nap if you want. I’m sure God is used to it by now.”

“I feel dumb.” She says, looking at the skirt her mother loaned her. 

“Oh quiet, you look great.”

“Careful Max, I don’t want to end up sinning in a church parking lot.”

“You are too much, Chloe.” I say, the two of us approaching the steps to the small church. 

“I know!”

The doors are open. We enter and I take a program. We take our seats near the front of the chapel. The building is very barebones, but I think that’ll end up changing. There’s a small stage and piano off to the side. Kate is standing on the stage, she perked up when she saw us walk in. She approaches us. 

“Thank you both so much for coming. I can’t tell you how much it means to me.”

“Of course, Kate! Anything for a friend!” I respond. “Are we the only people from Blackwell who came back? I don’t recognize many people here.”

“No, I’ve seen a few around town. I know Warren has been in and out of town for the last few months. I know you two used to be friends.”

“Oh really? That’s...” 

Max please say something. Don’t make it weird. 

“Interesting?”

You made it weird. 

Kate raised an eyebrow.

“I won’t go into it if you don’t want to talk about it. Please, take a seat anywhere you’d like. The service should begin in a few minutes.”

“Thank you.”

Chloe and I took our seats on the pew nearest to the podium. 

 

Listening to Kate talk was mesmerizing. Whenever we used to hang out back in school I was doing most of the talking, and her listening or offering a different perspective. She has a lovely speaking voice. I’m happy she’s found something that makes her happy. I only wish I could have paid her more attention, or focus on her words. I haven’t spoken to Warren in years. Do I want to reach back out? Would it be weird? Does he even want to talk to me anymore? Do I even want to talk to him? 

Ughhhhhhh. I wish I could make up my mind. He helped me out a lot back in school and he was always there for me, but I didn’t want to egg him on too much because I know he liked me as more than a friend. That’s just stress, I think. I’m here to rebuild my life, and I don’t need the stress. 

Gosh, I wish I wasn’t so awful with people. I need to work on that. 

 

I felt someone lightly tap my side. It shocked me out of my deep thinking. Chloe looked at me with an eyebrow raised. She leaned over to me.

“You know this was your idea right?”

“I know, I know. Hush.” 

 

The sermon ended with a reading. 2 Corinthians 4:1-18. It’s a very poignant verse. We stood up and mingled with the rest of the crowd, introducing ourselves and saying our goodbyes before we excused ourselves back to Chloe’s truck which quickly found itself back on the road.

“I had a good time,” I say.

“It was alright, I don’t know if I’d like to make a habit of this.”

“What else do you have going on on Sundays?”

“Nothing, but I’m fond of my own special brand of nothing. Sometimes I just lay on the couch and listen to music all day.”

“And other things?”

“Stuff that from what I’ve heard can get you fired now.”

“I never really smoked anyway. Not really a big loss for me.”

“I get that.”

She punched my shoulder. 

“You always were a goodie two shoes. Oh, by the way, my friends are coming over tonight for D&D if you want to join us.”

“Dungeons and Dragons? That doesn’t sound like you.”

“I know it’s geeky but they’ve rubbed off on me. They’re also your coworkers now. Maybe introduce yourself.”

“Again, I’ve already met Steph and Mikey.”

“Okay but like seriously, when?”

 

...

 

I lay on my side, scrolling through my phone. My back is turned to Chloe so the light doesn’t disturb her. I’m scrolling through my feed on the same three apps I use every day. Nothing new. I’m not even really paying attention.I can’t get over today, worrying about my past, or worse; getting up to work at an auto shop tomorrow. Golly gee. I can’t wait. It’ll need to do for now though. Jobs aren’t exactly plentiful in a town that was basically wiped off the map. My first drill is coming up soon. I’ll need to borrow Chloe’s truck for that. She’ll be able to live for a weekend I’m sure. 

I put my phone to sleep. I reach over to my nightstand and worm my arm around until I grab a cord, which I plug into my phone. A soft green light illuminates the room for a few seconds before I place my phone face down. I need to sleep. I’m actually entering the real world tomorrow. No school. No training. No papers. No people yelling at me. I’m an adult with adult problems now. Bills. How does Chloe pay for this place? Surely there can’t be that many people with car troubles in Arcadia Bay? I close my eyes. I need to relax. I need to have faith in Chloe. She knows what she’s doing. 


	5. One Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max begins her first day at work.

I woke up to the sound of the shower running. First day of work. Chloe was up before me, surprisingly. I checked my phone. 7:09. A little over an hour more than I grew used to. I brush my hair back out of my face and sit up on the bed, stretching my back and twisting my torso left and right, soft and gentle pops in my back shocking my system into a state of cognizance. I’m up. I throw my legs out from under the covers and over the side of the bed, propelling myself to my feet. I walk along the wall of the room and push open the door to the bathroom. Chloe was in the shower.

“Oh hey, you’re up.” She says.

“Barely, but yeah. I’m up.”

“I’ll try to hurry up then unless you wanted to join me?”

I pondered. It’s my first day so I don’t want to be late, but then again Chloe is also my boss so my decision was easily made. 

“Yeah, alright.”

I slipped off my nightwear and stepped into the shower. It was warm.

“First day, you excited?”

“Definitely. Excited and honestly a little nervous.”

“Why’s that?”

“Just a new job, you know. The biggest thing has tinkered with before all this was a camera.”

“I mean you can always work up front. Or you can find other stuff for us to do.”

“What do you mean?”

“If things are slow, one or two of us go down to the junkyard and see what we can flip. We sell old shit and we fix old shit. It’s how we do things.”

“Sounds like it’s been working so far.”

“Totally. You need to believe in me more.”

She smirked at me. 

 

.

 

“Hey Chloe! Hey Max!” We were greeted as we walked through the door. The shop is a small sub-unit in a warehouse complex. It had a small one-room office connecting to a large open area filled with tools. 

“Morning Steph, what’s the schedule for today?” Chloe placed a bag of breakfast food on the desk, followed by her keys. She stops and picks up breakfast for everyone on her way in. It’s really kind of her. 

“Two oil changes, a headlight replacement, the part came in don’t worry, uh, a guy needs a new battery, and one diagnostic.”

“Wowser, that’s all happening in one day?”

“Those are just what’s been scheduled. We’re still one of the only service centers in town so we get a lot of business.” Steph answered. 

“You can hang out with me up here. Chloe and Mikey are the technicians.”

“Oh cool.”

Chloe walks through the door and starts inspecting her work area. She starts talking to Mikey, who was leaning against a cabinet. 

“‘Wowser’, huh?” Steph asked, an eyebrow raised. I always liked Steph. She was very friendly and kind. We never really got a chance to hang out though. 

“Yeah, it’s just a thing of mine.”

“It’s cute, I like it.”

“So what do you do? Or I guess... we do?”

“We,” she said, stressing the first word. “We schedule appointments and answer the phone. Other than that not a whole lot. It’s pretty chill.”

“It sounds like it.”

“Now that we have a new person we can start making more trips to the junkyard too. Did Chloe tell you about that?”

“She didn’t. What’s going on at the junkyard?”

“Every now and then we go on scavenger hunts. If we can find anything neat, we fix it up and sell it. We’ve found some neat stuff there before. Plus it keeps the money flowing when business is slow.”

“Wow, you all have put a lot of thought into this.”

“Yeah, it’s become a bit of a routine but it’s still one of the best parts of working here. Want to come with? I’m just about to head out there now actually.”

I paused. It’s my first day, why not start this job off with something exciting? It’s not often junkyard diving is something you get paid to do.

“Yeah, sure! I’d love to!”

Steph smiled. 

“Sweet. Hey Chloe, we’re taking your truck, be back by noon!” She yelled into the open area of the building, grabbing the keys Chloe left on the table a few minutes earlier. 

“Bring back lunch!” Chloe yelled back from the other room. 


End file.
